SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core of the Goizueta ADRC at Emory University provides the infrastructure to support and facilitate the growth of clinical and research activities for Alzheimer?s disease and related disorders (AD), capitalizing on the considerable strengths of the neuroscience community at Emory. The Administrative Core will provide the leadership, overseen by the Director, Associate Directors and Administrator, to ensure that the resources available to the ADRC are utilized judiciously and effectively to provide the greatest impact in shepherding the Center?s goals of discovery and translation of new targets and mechanisms to enable early identification, early interventions, and ultimately prevention of AD. The Administrative Core will address the following Aims: 1) Foster active communication, coordination, integration, and planning of all ADRC activities, including Cores and the Research Education Component (REC), and ensure optimal utilization, leveraging, and management of resources, 2) Promote and encourage innovative research to advance our understanding and treatment of AD and ADRDs through the solicitation, review, award and support of Developmental Projects, philanthropically-supported pilot projects, and junior investigators, 3) Enhance AD and ADRD research, clinical care, and education by maximizing opportunities for interaction with other ADRCs and AD/ADRD investigators, and with local, regional, national, and international institutions and agencies, and 4) Cultivate an environment that promotes the highest standards of ethics in clinical care and research, including compliance with human subjects, animal welfare, fiscal policies, and scientific integrity. The ADRC will achieve these Aims by bringing together the many talented multidisciplinary researchers from the many departments and centers at Emory and other local institutions, continue to foster collaborations with the larger AD research community, engage the community to educate about the importance of research and research participation and foster the training of future ADRC investigators and leaders.